


Falling for Harry

by larry_is_not_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Eventual Romance, F/M, RPF, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_is_not_real/pseuds/larry_is_not_real
Summary: Jodie is a waitress who sucks at her job. Interestingly it leads to a new friendship--and possibly more.





	1. The First Fall

It was Jodie Madison’s third week working at the café and she was already on thin ice. She’d already spilled soda on one patron and over-poured a coffee, making a mess of the table and the customer’s trousers. She was making a conscientious effort to be careful, but upon seeing Harry Styles--and a woman--sitting at a corner table that effort slipped and she tripped and fell. 

There was one thing to be said about the fall: it was positively spectacular. She landed with her legs splayed in front of her; the dishes, food, and drinks managed to reach 6 tables, including landing on Harry’s date. And Jodie was now wearing a pasta wig. She closed her eyes and drew a breath. _Shit_.

‘You utter _cow_!’ screeched the woman at Harry’s table. ‘What is _wrong_ with you?!’

‘Yes, because I did that on purpose,’ Jodie retorted before she could bite her tongue.

Harry stifled a laugh and stood, moving to help Jodie stand up. He looked her over, eyes gleaming with humour. ‘I will say, that is the _best_ mess I’ve seen a server make, and I’ve seen quite a lot.’

‘I’m sure you have,’ Jodie replied, torn between laughing and crying. The sudden presence of her manager made that decision.

‘You know… even if you weren’t already on your last chance, I think I’d let you go for this. Get your things and get out. I’ll pay you through the end of your shift at least.’

‘Well, there’s that, _at least_.’ The manager gave her a sharp look and she immediately bit her lip. 

‘That’s a bit harsh isn’t it?’ Harry asked. Jodie waved her hand and shook her head. ‘It’s for the best. I sucked at this job.’

‘I’ll say!’ snapped the woman with Harry. 

‘Enough, Jeanette!’ Harry snapped, exasperated. The brunette huffed, offended, and sat down pouting. 

Jodie gave Harry a small smile and said, ‘Thanks…’ before she hurried off. 

Returning to his table, Harry eyed Jeanette with displeasure. It was their first date, and he knew with certainty it would be the last. Making a decision he pulled out his wallet and tossed some bills on the table. ‘Take care,’ he said, stepping away.

‘What?! Where are you going?’ It was clear Jeanette wasn’t used to being ditched, especially on a first date.

‘You were rude. Your attitude was… atrocious. That’s not cool,’ he said flatly, walking away. 

Striding out the door, he hoped, despite the unlikeliness, that he would see the server nearby. He wanted to know more about her. He’d noticed her accent wasn’t English; she sounded American. She had shown an intriguing blend of sharp wit and vulnerability. And she was nice to look at as well. 

As he was looking, a couple fans stopped for autographs and selfies which he obliged, but he was distracted. Suddenly he saw her on a bench in the small park across the street. As soon as it was safe to cross over, he jogged over. Her shoulders were shaking and he frowned, concerned.

Jodie’s head was bent low. She hadn’t been able to decide between laughing and crying, so her body decided to mix them. She heard someone stop near her and looked up, seeing Harry. A fresh wave of distraught amusement overtook her. ‘All right love?’ Harry asked, sitting down. 

Jodie shook her head, then nodded. ‘I’m such an emotional wreck.’

‘It’s okay, you’re a cute emotional wreck,’ he said cheekily. 

She gave a small laugh and looked at him with watery eyes. ‘Thank you, Harry,’ she said. ‘You really are as nice as you seem. She bit her lip and looked down again. ‘Sorry.’ 

‘What for complimenting me?’ He teased. He bumped his shoulder against hers earning another smile. ‘So now that you have unexpected free time, want to do something?’ he asked, as though they were old friends.

She sighed. ‘I should _probably_ start looking for another job. ‘It’s a bitch though, because I’m only able to work certain hours.’

Harry was puzzled for a moment, then guessed, ‘Uni?’

Jodie nodded. ‘I’m trying very hard to not have to ask my… parents,’ she said the word darkly, ‘for help.’

Harry noticed the pause and vitriolic pronunciation. He debated asking her but decided instead to simply say, ‘I’m sorry things are difficult for you,’ earning another smile. Apparently he had made the right choice.

He stood, taking her hand and tugging her up. ‘C’mon,’ he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. ‘Fun now. Then I’ll help you try to find something.’

‘You don’t have t--’

‘I want to,’ he said firmly, smiling. ‘None of the lads are free till nine or ten, and you’re much better looking than them,’ he said with a grin.

She nodded her assent and, following his lead, and drawing on courage she didn’t know she had, wrapped her arm around his waist. He gave her a sweet smile and started walking. ‘So where are we going?’ she asked. 

‘You’ll see,’ was his mischievous reply.


	2. On the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more about Jodie as they pass the afternoon following their meeting.

Harry walked easily through the streets that Jodie was still unable to navigate without Google maps. She was lost by the third turn, but Harry, arm still wrapped around her shoulders, seemed to know exactly where they were. 

As they walked, Harry asked questions, wanting to learn more about the young woman. When she protested that they were spending too much time talking about her, he pointed out that she knew far more about him. She groaned, but resumed replying, know that he was right. 

‘You don’t look like a science nerd,’ Harry teased when Jodie told him she was studying for a Master’s degree in Geology at Imperial College in London. 

She laughed, bumping her shoulder against his. ‘What does a science nerd look like?’ she countered.

‘Umm… good question. I don’t know; I just didn’t expect someone like you to be into science.’

‘Someone like me?’ she asked.

‘Pretty, witty, umm… clumsy,’ he teased. ‘Speaking of… do you climb?’

‘If you mean rocks or climbing walls, yes.’ Harry gestured to a nondescript building nearby. It looked like it could be a warehouse, but for the sign in front proclaiming ‘On the Rocks’. ‘I’m not really dressed for climbing,’ she pointed out, referring to her jeans.

‘There’s a small gear shop inside that has clothes,’ he said. ‘I’ll buy since this is my idea.’ Jodie opened her mouth to argue, but the determined look on his face told her it would be pointless. 

‘All right,’ she conceded. ‘You must spend a fair amount of time here,’ she observed; he seemed to know his way around. 

‘I try to get here when I’m home.’ Despite owning residences in New York and LA, as well as being brought up nearer to Manchester, London was home to him now. In the gear shop, Jodie easily found a pair of athletic leggings that would allow her more freedom to move. Her sneakers were adequate for the climbing here, so she only needed the pants.

Soon she was dressed properly and she and Harry were outfitted with safety harnesses and helmets. She shot him a smirk and started up the advanced wall, moving easily. She’d grown up in the western US and her friend’s family had often taken her climbing with them. It was part of why she’d fallen in love with the earth and was pursuing geology academically. 

She could tell that Harry wasn’t exaggerating the time he spent here. He moved nimbly, easily keeping pace with her. Jodie was terribly competitive, but knew that this wasn’t the place for it, for safety reasons, so she simply climbed alongside him. 

‘Are there any good places in the UK, or in this part of Europe, for climbing that you’ve been to?’ she asked. 

A shake of the head was Harry’s only reply until he’d navigated a tricky section of the wall. ‘Yes and no. There’s a few that I’d like to try but haven’t done, because of lack of time or not being allowed. So I know of some but I haven’t tried them.’ He paused and glanced sidelong at Jodie. ‘Maybe we can take a climbing trip. I’d really like to try Huntsman’s Leap in Wales. You might like that one; apparently it lies along a fault line. I do know from the pictures I’ve seen that it’s beautiful scenery.’

Jodie’s heart skipped when Harry suggested taking a climbing trip. He obviously was interested in pursuing at least friendship with her. It certainly wasn’t something she’d have expected. When she’d been accepted to study in London, she’d briefly entertained the thought that she might meet some celebrities, since it was a common place for filming in the UK, as well as home to many famous Britons. But a friendship with one--and one of her favorite singers--hadn’t crossed her mind. 

It was her turn to concentrate on a technical aspect of the climb, very near the top of the wall. When she was safely situated again, she nodded. ‘I’d like to look into it. I’ve heard of it, but I haven’t done any research.’ All she knew was that it was classed as an advanced climb--significantly so--that required planning and technical skill. 

They finished the climb mostly in silence as they’d reached a part of the wall that required more effort, both physically and mentally. Another twenty minutes and they’d reached the top and abseiled back to the floor. 

Harry and Jodie left the facility a little over ninety minutes after they’d left the gear shop. ‘What next?’ Harry asked, still full of energy. 

Jodie smiled a bit. ‘Maybe I should go home…’ she proposed. 

‘Do you need to?’ Harry didn’t know if she had coursework to do, or some other plans. She shook her head, slowly. ‘Do you _want_ to?’ he pressed.

‘No… I just… I don’t want you to get tired of me so soon.’ She caught her bottom lip in her teeth and looked away. 

‘Why do you think I would get tired of you?’ he inquired, gently taking her arm and turning to look directly at her.

There was a long silence before Jodie looked up into his green eyes; his gaze was soft but intense. ‘Because it seems like everyone gets tired of me eventually.’

Acting on a primal urge to reassure, and even protect, Jodie, Harry pulled her into a hug. ‘Everyone? Or your family?’ he asked directly, recalling her tone when she'd mentioned her parents. 

When Harry pulled her in, Jodie’s arms, seemingly of their own volition, went around his waist and her forehead pressed to his chest. He was warm and solid and dammit he smelled good! And above all, he felt _safe_. She decided to take a chance. ‘Not _just_ them but… yes them.’ 

‘Tell me what happened?’

‘Not today,’ Jodie replied, with a shake of her head. ‘Mainly because--the fiasco at the cafe aside--today has been a good day and I don’t want to spoil it.’

Harry could understand that. He’d been enjoying the day too. ‘When you’re ready to talk about it, just tell me. And in the meantime, let’s get dinner. I don’t think I’ll be getting tired of you anytime soon--if ever,’ he declared, earning a tentative but sweet--so damned sweet--smile.


End file.
